


The Shadows

by sunflow_rs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, First Meetings, If you can call Ty holding a knife to his throat cute?, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Kit didn't expect his first meeting with a Shadowhunter to go like this, not that he ever expected to meet one at all.





	The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is set in a soulmate au where each person has the first words their soulmate will say to them on their wrist.

Kit didn’t expect his first meeting with a Shadowhunter to go like this. He also didn’t expect to held against the wall of his basement with a knife pressed against his throat. But he was Johnny Rook’s son and with secrets come danger, especially when you’re selling them. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? You’re too young to be Johnny Rook.”

Kit certainly didn’t expect the words of his soul mark to be spoken by said Shadowhunter holding a knife to his throat. Nevertheless he bit back his shock and let survival kick in.

“Go on,” he said, challenging. “Figure it out.”

As expected, the beautiful boy blinked with confusion. Emotions clouding his grey eyes and Kit could almost see the storm of thoughts in the boy’s mind. He took advantage of that split second distraction, jerking aside from the dagger and kicking out. The Shadowhunter didn’t take long to regain his fighting instincts, spinning away from Kit. However Kit was used to surviving. Not in the high and mighty, self-sacrificing killing-demons way that Shadowhunters experienced. But from being the son of a criminal, someone who bent the law constantly and ran from it. Who dealt in secrets and as a result had many enemies.

Kit wasn’t a Shadowhunter, but he knew how to survive. Even if his soulmate was the one wielding the blade. 

The boy had dropped his magic light and the basement was shrouded in darkness. Kit lashed out, fist connecting with something solid. Only to be pushed against the wall once more, the cold of the dagger pressing into the skin of his neck. 

“You’re his son.” The boy said, curiosity taking over. 

“And your soulmate too apparently.” Kit said casually, trying to play off the fact his throat could be slit any minute. The boy narrowed his eyes.

His dad had warned him about Shadowhunters, and the whispers at the Shadow market didn’t exactly paint the Nephilim in a good light. Kit didn’t want this one to get the satisfaction of his fear. He just tried to ignore the fact that this beautiful boy was his soulmate. His dad would not be impressed. 

“Be quiet!” The boy hissed, and then the basement was blazing with light with two figures on the cellar stairs. 

Kit decided that in this moment, with the light from the house shining through the open door and illuminating the boy’s features - emphasising the sharp cheekbones, the stormy seas of his eyes, the midnight black of his hair - the boy couldn’t look more beautiful. 

“Tiberius Blackthorn.” Said the older boy standing on the stairs. His bright blue-green eyes were glaring at the boy, and the girl he was with (who Kit recognised from the Shadow market) was staring in surprise. “What on earth are you doing?”

Tiberius’ hold of the dagger was steady but then the boy spoke again, his voice laced with anger this time. “Ty. Ty, let go of Johnny Rook’s son.”

“I’m Kit, not just ‘Johnny Rook’s son’.” He grumbled, as Ty released his grip and stepped back. “I have a name you know.”

The older boy looked surprised at his comment and the girl (Kit remembered who name was Emma) was staring at him with a mixture of amusement and admiration. It sent a jolt of sadness through Kit at the thought that his father was still standing in his protection circle upstairs, while these Shadowhunters were the ones to stop his throat from being slit. 

The words on his wrist burned again, as if a reminder he had met his soul mate. At this Kit looked over at Ty, surprised to see the boy already looking at him. Tiberius quickly looked away, hands fidgeting uncontrollably and going subconsciously the band around his wrist covering the words there. 

Julian noticed, as he noticed everything. He glanced at Emma and she gave a knowing smile in return, fingers skimming over her own wrist which linked her to Julian. 

“Maybe we should check if he knows anything.” Ty suggested. He was itching to put his headphones on, but somehow did not want to leave this strange boy with his ruffled blond hair and wary eyes full of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Harry Potter fanfic! Hope you all enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments if you did :D
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
